Happy Birthday Kurapika! Drabble Stories
by Hazerushi
Summary: Drabble Stories for Kurapika's birthday! Chapter 1: KilluKura Chapter 2: KuraGon Chapter 3: KuroKura Chapter 4: LeoKura and Chapter 5: HisoKura... Read and Review minna! Kudasai desu!
1. Best Gift x Thank you x Killua

**Happy Birthday Kura...**

**Best Gift x Thank you x Killua**

Today was Kurapika's birthday. Killua was really wondering what present he's going to give Kurapika. It confuses him though, but why would he care about it? He's not really close at Kurapika, they're just friends.

That's right, they're only friends that's why he's troubled about his gift for Kurapika. For the right information, he should just ask him about it but he feels shy when he gets close to Kurapika. He feels scared, but what's so scary about Kurapika?

The thing that scares him is that he could get nervous and his hear pounds when he'll be in front of Kurapika.

He never felt that way before, last time he was pretty normal and cool but now he's starting to feel something. It's just how his age acts, he's twelve and probably, he's in a stage of puberty.

He's denying that he_ likes_ Kurapika. Yes he liked him but it's in a different matter. Gon kept telling him that he likes Kurapika but he refuses to say that he does.

It's not really easy to say yes, he's having some double minds. The first mind is that he likes him and the second mind is that he doesn't like him. It's complicated, he can't really explain it.

The gift he's supposed to give Kurapika, it's really a surprise so that's why he can't really ask him about it or else Kurapika would know that Killua would give him that thing he asked.

It's okay, he'll just decide what he should give him then, or what if he'll ask for his friends. Maybe they had the idea about what Kurapika likes for his birthday.

First he should ask Gon about it. Maybe he knows many things about Kurapika, they're actually close friends because they're hanging out sometimes, both of them call it a date but they're not really dating, that's what they just wanted to call it whenever they go somewhere.

Right now, he was sitting next to Gon. His best friend was busy wrapping a gift, maybe it's for Kurapika but he should ask him.

"Ne Gon, who's that for?" Killua pointed at the present that Gon was wrapping.

"This is for Kurapika! It's his birthday right?" Gon said still continuing wrapping. "And...done!"

"What's inside?" Killua asked.

"Secret. You might tell Kurapika about it." Gon stucked his tongue out on Killua.

"Fine, I don't care what's inside." Killua crossed his arms and resed his back on the couch. "By the way, do you know what Kurapika likes for his birthday?" Killua puts his hands behind his head.

"Uhh...no but I just wanted to give him this gift because I know he likes this." Gon was hugging his gift for Kurapika. "Killua, do you have something for Kurapika?"

Killua straightened his position at the couch and looked at Gon.

"Not yet. I still don't know what he likes for his birthday." Killua closed his eyes as he rested at the couch.

"Just give him something he would appreciate like, having a party for his birthday! You'll be planning for his birthday." Gon held Killua's shoulders and stared at him.

"Ehh? Nande ore." Killua blinked.

"Because you're good at planning parties." Gon saud.

Gon's actually right. He's good at planning some parties, but it's just the three of them that could surprise Kurapika but it's okay, what's important is that Kurapika would feel glad about his birthday.

He told Gon and Leorio to decorate the place and he's the one who would order the cake.

So after that everything was done, the place is decorated check, the cake is ordered check, food is prepared already check, and finally everyone is ready until Kurapika will be there check.

They're preparing for Kurapika to walk in so that they could surprise him.

* * *

Meanwhile, they heard footsteps from outside. They're sure that it's Kurapika. They can't wait to surprise him.

"He's coming! Everyone be ready...and..." Leorio said.

Kurapika opened the door and he's in.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Kurapika." The three of them greeted.

"Minna... did you guys plan for this?" Kurapika was surprised.

"Yes and thanks to Killua! He's the one who planned for this!" Gon said.

"Ya- yamete." Killua blushed slightly.

Kurapika stared at Killua and smiled at him. Killua kept blushing because of Kurapika's smile. Every time he sees Kurapika smiling, he just couldn't help himself blush and makes his heart pound.

Kurapika walked closer at Killua and leaned down to stare at him closer. He was smiling and his face was really near at Kurapika. Killua's mouth was closed and he can't even open it. His eyes widened and his face was blushing when Kurapika was in front of him but close.

The blonde chain user had the oppurtunity to do some action. His face even moved closer until he closed his eyes and touched Killua's lips. He didn't want it to be a quick kiss, he wanted it to be longer.

Killua also shuts his eyes tightly and relaxed as Kurapika was kissing him. His face turned red and his heart beats faster as he was experiencing his first kiss from Kurapika.

They broke their kiss after they felt great. It was really sweet and romantic and finally Killua could say how he feels about Kurapika after all, the chain user already showed him how he feels about Killua.

"Arigatou, Killua!"

* * *

KilluKura, best OTP! My very first favorite and loved pairings.  
Greetings for Kurapika: _Happy Birthday Kurapika! I'm actually glad for celebrating your birthday!_

Next chapter: Kurapika x Gon


	2. Gon's x Special x Gift

**Happy Birthday Kura...**

**Gon's x Special x Gift**

Gon was wrapping his gift for Kurapika because his birthday's today. He wanted to give Kurapika something special because after all those times they've been through together, he finally realized some feelings for him. The gift he was working on was ever since he was at the Hunter Exam but he rather kept it as a secret until the time comes that he'll show Kurapika what he's done.

Now that today's Kurapika's special day, he thought of giving it to him because he knew that Kurapika would appreciate this gift. He knows Kurapika and he knows everything about him.

After that he's done wrapping his gift, he sat at the couch while holding his gift. He moved his legs and stared at the wall as he was waiting for the blonde teen to arrive. He's at the mall shopping with Killua and Leorio and he totally said that they'll be quick because he has preparations for his birthday but he can't do it alone without his friends' help.

So, Gon was just doing nothing but wait for Kurapika. He expects that they're going to be here after a while. He wanted to stay here because he had to work on something and that something is for Kurapika.

It's actually boring when no one's around, it makes him sleepy. Well he didn't sleep well because he can't really sleep with Leorio snoring beside him. That's just the reason why he's getting all tired.

For hours he's been waiting for Kurapika and the others to be home but somehow he fell asleep. He was lying at the couch holding his gift for Kurapika in his chest and snored cutely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurapika and the others were finally home. They walked inside and brought their groceries seems like they're tired.

"Hahhh, I'm so tired! My back hurts." Leorio said.

"Maybe you're getting older because you get tired so easily." Killua teased and Leorio growled at him.

Kurapika puts down the groceries then he saw Gon lying on the couch. It was obvious to him that he's tired. He walked closer to him and saw the young hunter holding onto something.

He grabbed it from his hands and realized that it was a gift for him. He tore the gift quietly so that he won't disturb Gon's nap.

He saw Gon's gift, it was a notebook. There were actually some least pages but he wanted to see what's inside. When he opens the pages, he saw the arts that Gon made. Most of them were Kurapika's pictures.

He never knew that Gon took a picture of him secretly but he didn't actually noticed! He saw Gon's letters he made for him and it made his heart pound. Those words were very special for him that it was about Gon's own feelings for Kurapika, he was surprised.

As he finished seeing those pages, he finally got to the last page. The last page was a passionate word that Gon would say to him.

_Aishiteru..._

And that was it. He closed the notebook and looked at Gon. He leaned down on him and got his face closer to his. He intends to whisper something on his ear hoping he could hear it from his dreams.

"Arigatou..."

After Kurapika whispered it, he finally saw Gon smiling. Gon got up and rubbed his eyes, staring at Kurapika with a smile on his face.

"Kurapika, you've finally opened my gift. Oh, happy birthday." Gon said.

"Thanks, Gon." Kurapika smiled. "And... aishiteru." Kurapika managed to kiss Gon's lip quickly.

Gon blushed and spaced out from him when he received a kiss from Kurapika. That was just the first time he had those feelings for Kurapika that was actually called 'love'.

* * *

KuraGon cutest pairings! Kawaii ne...  
This is really short, well I'm busy working with the other chapters.

Next chapter: Kuroro x Kurapika


	3. Kuroro's x Unexpected x Remembrance

**Happy Birthday Kura...**

**Kuroro's x Unexpected x Remembrance**

Kuroro woke up early seeing his other members were still asleep. He never expected why he woke up this early but somehow he was actually forced to be waking up today. He took and his cell phone, checked the date and time.

He also saw a reminder about today. It's April 4 Kurapika's birthday. Wait, it's his birthday! But actually how did he know about this? Aren't the two of them rivals?

Ah, it doesn't matter. He secretly had a relationship with the chain user. Both of them found love with each other from just a first sight. It actually made both of their hearts pound faster and same feelings were created.

He didn't plan telling the troupe about it. Some may freak out or ask several questions so it's better to keep it as a secret though he told his members to ignore the chain user because he'll kill him someday but what he told them was a lie. Of course he wouldn't kill Kurapika, he's special to him.

Kurapika also didn't tell his friends about it. The same thing would happen if he'll tell those three about it. Gon, Leorio and even Killua were shocked when Kurapika told them to never mind about the spiders, he's tired of having revenge for them. They noticed that Kurapika changed and he smiles a lot, not thinking so much about revenge for the spiders.

So today was Kurapika's birthday. Gon, Killua and Leorio were celebrating his birthday. He truly hopes that Kuroro would remember his birthday. Actually, he never even told him to come in his place or else the three would be wondering what he's doing there but if he comes, he'll plan on something on how to get rid of him. It's a terrible idea but they'll still meet at their secret place.

It's okay if he'll just send him a text message and greet him, at least he knows that Kuroro remembered his birthday and he'll be glad.

But what he actually wanted is to see him. They won't be celebrating for the whole day, they'll just end it anytime.

* * *

Their party ended after sunset. From those long hours, Kurapika kept checking his phone if he had some messages from Kuroro but actually, there aren't. He felt upset and his friends saw his face after he looked on his cell phone.

"Kurapika, what's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." Kurapika smiled fakely.

They can tell that his smile was gone. A while ago from the birthday party he looked so happy but after he checked something from his phone he was upset.

Kurapika told his friends that he'll go out for a while because he needed some time for himself.

The blonde chain user was alone at the secret place where he and Kuroro were meeting secretly. Their secret place was at the tree near the river, that's where they're dating mostly.

He was sitting there all by himself and he looks unhappy. He wondered why would Kuroro not remember his birthday. Well it's not like he kept reminding him about it but at least he should just remember his birthday.

His special day turned to worst day. A while ago he thought it's going to be the best day but Kuroro not remembering it made it worst. Kuroro was his only reason for making his day best and why he always smiled all the time.

He's totally upset. He felt like crying but he didn't want to because he remembered that words that Kuroro told him. He should never cry but his eyes are starting to let go the tears.

"Happy Birthday."

Kurapika heard a voice from beside him. He was surprised when he saw Kuroro. He remembered? Finally, but he didn't expect for it.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika said not really satisfied. "But I thought you forgot my-" Kurapika's sayings broke after he was suddenly pulled and he received a warm embrace.

"How can I forget your birthday? Sorry for coming late, I kept wondering what I should give you for your birthday." Kuroro took out something from the small plastic bag. "Here's a chocolate for you."

Kurapika took the chocolate from him and now he felt pissed.

"Taku, you almost made me breakdown!" Kurapika said.

"Gomen ne. Well, at least I made you glad for remembering you birthday." Kuroro smiled.

"Hmm? Mochiron! Well, I love you and thanks." Kurapika kissed Kuroro's cheek.

"Really? That's your kiss? This should be our kiss." Kuroro pulled Kurapika closer to him and held his head then kissed. He kissed Kurapika passionately which made the chain user blush.

Both of them broke their kiss after a while and looked at each other smiling. When Kurapika opened his box of chocolates, Kuroro grabbed one and fed his boyfriend. Kurapika chuckled as he bit the heart shaped chocolate.

* * *

KuroKura amai desu!

Next chapter: Leorio x Kurapika


	4. Seriously x Leorio x Birthday Prank?

**Happy Birthday Kura...**

**Seriously x Leorio x Birthday Prank?**

"Kurapika! Happy Birthday!" Leorio yelled loudly early in the morning running towards Kurapika and hugged him.

"Leorio! Hanase yo!" Kurapika said pushing Leorio off him.

After the awkward hugging scene, Kurapika crossed his arms and pouted. Leorio cleared his throat and adjusted his small sunglasses. Kurapika was pissed after Leorio greeted him and hugged him.

"Geez, that's all?" Kurapika questioned.

"What do you mean that's all?" Leorio questioned back.

"Mataku! On my birthday, all you can do is yell so loudly this morning and give me an awkward hug that won't actually let me breathe?" Kurapika shouted at Leorio.

Leorio was turning into his chibi form with tears in his eyes hiding behind the couch because the giant Kurapika with red eyes and dark aura was scolding him. He was always scared of Kurapika's yells especially when he's done something wrong and Kurapika will scold him and beat him up.

Kurapika was tired yelling at Leorio. The chibi form of Leorio turned back to normal and he bowed down with fake tears in his face.

"Go- Gomenasai Kurapika-sama!" Leorio cried.

"Seriously? Can't you take a joke?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

Seems like Kurapika's mood is well today. He shouldn't be shouting so loudly if he's upset or tired. Well it's good for him because he needs to smile for his birthday.

"That was a joke? Baka." Leorio said.

Kurapika laughed so hard at him after seeing his scared face. He never tried this way before messing up with Leorio. Well the last time, Leorio was trying his best to prank Kurapika but it seems that most of his pranks failed except on the midnight prank he made. It was the time when Kurapika was asleep and he was enjoying his beautiful nap then Leorio had set the alarm on 12:00 a.m.

When it alarmed, it made Kurapika confused why his clock alarmed in the middle of the night. When he pressed the button, he was soaking wet because the water fell on his bed. It even made Gon and Killua wake up because of the noise from Kurapika's room.

This time on Kurapika's birthday, he's totally planning something that could ruin Kurapika but why does it have to be now? It's Kurapika's special day, his birthday and he'll go plan some pranks and stuff? It's ridiculous.

* * *

Now it's time for Kurapika's birthday celebration. His friends greeted him and he felt glad after he heard those words. For him, this is going to be the best birthday ever. Maybe.

"Kurapika, please taste this cake, I made it for you." Gon said as he gave him the cake.

Kurapika was about to take it but Leorio's hands blocked it.

"Oh no no no no no. You won't be eating that cake, you should eat this cake!" Leorio said.

Instead of Gon's cake, he wanted to taste Leorio's cake first.

He knew that this is just a prank because it's obvious that he puts something inside it!

"Okay, I'll taste this and..." Kurapika sliced a piece of it and shoved it into Leorio's mouth. "Let you taste this first!"

When Leorio swallowed it, his face turned red because it was spicy. Ah, so he made a spicy cake after all. That silly old man.

"Yapari! Got you loser." Kurapika pointed his fork at Leorio.

After Leorio drank the water, he stood up in front of Kurapika.

"Kurapika, I'm sorry for pranking you." Leorio apologized.

When he apologized at Kurapika, he embraced him and suddenly kissed him on his lips. Kurapika was shocked but they broke it quickly.

"Aww, that's so sweet Leorio." Kurapika blushed.

Leorio was chuckling and covering his mouth after he kissed him. Killua was totally confused when he saw a paper on Kurapika's back and something was written on it. It says 'I'm so stupid for falling from a passionate kiss. Happy Birthday, you're pranked!' That's what's written on it but it was written in Kanji.

"Uh, Kurapika? What's this paper doing on your back?" Killua took the paper and showed it to Kurapika.

Kurapika read it and it made him angry. He looked at Leorio with his eyes turning red.

"LEORIO!"

* * *

I don't get it. Oh well, LeoKura!

Next Chapter: Hisoka x Kurapika


	5. Date x With x Hisoka?

**Happy Birthda Kura...**

**Date x With x Hisoka?**

Kurapika's friends were celebrating his birthday and they're also having a party. They all enjoyed the party because everything's going on is really fun. Killua and Gon can't stop eating because all the food tastes delicious.

The blonde chain user also invited Hisoka for his birthday party. He never actually wanted to but Hisoka forced him that he should be invited in that party.

The magician was just walking and looking around. Gon and Killua were both terrified at him. While they're both eating, they saw Hisoka walked through them so Gon swallowed his food and didn't breathe because he's too nervous. After that he's finally gone. Killua saw him that he was chocking and helped him.

"Yo, Kura-chan." Hisoka sat next to Kurapika.

"What the hell do you want, Hisoka?" Kurapika said as he wanted to strangle him.

"Hehe. Well it's your birthday, so I have a surprise for you." Hisoka smiled at him then he puts his arm around Kurapika's shoulder.

"O-kay. So what's your surprise?" Kurapika removed Hisoka's hand from his shoulder.

"We should go on a date!"

"Date?"

Kurapika hates it, he wished to say no but he can't. It's not that he's scared to tell him no but he doesn't like something terrible will happen here. It's like before when Hisoka asked Kurapika to go in his party but Kurapika refused. Hisoka told him that if he won't let him then he'll kill Gon and Killua.

He doesn't know that Hisoka's joking so he doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't want him to kill his friends.

So he decided that he'll just do it or something worse will happen.

"Fine. I'll go out with you." Kurapika said.

"Okay, let's go now." Hisoka grabbed Kurapika's hand.

Both of them ditched the party and walked outside, roam around and pretend to have sweet moments together.

* * *

After one hour dating, Kurapika was tired because both of them were walking everywhere. He's exhausted, he didn't wanna date with him for some more.

Hisoka looked at him as both of them were together in a place that's private. "Nee Kurapika, can I kiss you?" Hisoka asked.

'What the fuck?' Kurapika thought inside his mind. First his date, now he have to kiss him! He's feeling that this is the worst birthday that happened to him.

Whatever, he's not afraid to say 'no' to him anymore. If he'll tell him the truth, he don't care what will happen. So he needs to say it before his life would be over.

"No! You can't! Look, I don't mind if we're dating but I can't kiss you because we're still not in a relationship." Kurapika said.

Hisoka stared at him. As he was staring at the chain user it made him nervous.

"Oh well. I'll just do it." Hisoka kissed Kurapika's cheek instead of the lips. Kurapika blushed so red when he received it, but he felt gross so he wiped his face.

"Hisoka you bastard!" Kurapika blushed.

* * *

Yay! I'm done. I don't really ship HisoKura, only slight. Hah, I'm so tired writing all the chapters together... _-_

Once again Kura-chan, Happy Birthday! Aishiteru zutto!


End file.
